


His Smile Ruins Me

by starlitprince



Category: Autoboyography - Christina Lauren
Genre: AKA All the times Seb smiled and Tanner did something dumb, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sebastian's Legendary Smile, These gays ruin me as much as seb's smile ruins tanner, boyfriend clothes, mlm author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitprince/pseuds/starlitprince
Summary: His smile perhaps was a reminder to me that I could find heaven on earth.





	His Smile Ruins Me

Only a couple hours had past after their reunion. Tanner was caught in a daze, the happiest daze he's ever been in. He had given up all hope of Sebastian ever returning to him. Yet here he was his legs tangled with his in Tanner’s way too small bed. 

 

Last night had been filled with soft conversations of day past and days missed, of perhaps what days they would come to live together as they were reunited. It seemed it the time he was gone, Seb had come to grow brighter, brighter than sun but whose light was soft and gentle. Tanner had no clue how parched he was for Seb’s attention and love, and found himself soaking up every bit of it. 

 

Somewhere in the night they had both climbed in the bed, happy enough to just lay in each others arms and whisper things they loved about each other and what they were proud of.  Seb had drifted off first, still tired from the flight, leaving Tanner still awake in the glow of his love. 

 

Tanner didn’t know how long he stayed up last night, memorizing every inch of Seb’s face, greedily taking in the sight. Or how long he spent tracing pictures and words in gentle strokes on his back, many “I love you” ‘s and “I’ve waited for so long” ‘s. Somewhere in the midst of it he fell asleep with the warmest feeling in his chest and the biggest smile on his face.

 

Now rays of sunlight peeked through his thing curtains and he was sure he was already late to his first class, but he could not find a single care to give about his classes today. 

 

He shifted as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the angel that slept beside him. Tanner grabbed the first pair of clothes he saw and slowly creeped out to pick something out from the cafeteria to bring back to Seb.

 

Not sure what to pick, he grabbed a couple of bagels and a muffin, not wanting to stay away from Seb longer than he had to. 

 

Tanner gently opened up the door and quietly closed it behind him, not wanting to wake Seb up. To his surprise, Seb was sitting at the edge of the bed, still looking groggy and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

As soon as Seb saw Tanner, his face lit up and burst into a smile. Tanner found himself caught up in it all over again, just like the first time he saw it, and the second time, and the third time. 

 

“You’re wearing my clothes.” Seb let out a laugh as his eyes twinkled. 

 

Tanner froze, looked down, and realized he had just walked through the entire dorms wearing his boyfriends clothes. The combination of the embarrassment, Seb’s laugh, Seb’s  _ smile, _ he found himself dropping the very food he collected and covered his face with his hands, face already burning. 

 

Seb’s laughter rang even louder as he went and picked up the food, luckily in plastic or wrapped in napkins, and kissed Tanner on the cheek. 

 

“You look good in it. You should wear my clothes more often.” 

 

Tanner wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this relationship with a clear head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading my first drabble! i hope i can continue and write many more c; these boys ruin me and i dont know how i could handle being in tanners shoes, my gay heart skips a beat when any boy smiles at me. so the legendary sebastian smile? i would die.


End file.
